Intense
by CandyNaru
Summary: E Naruto não podia negar, ele sempre gostava de estar junto a Sasuke. [SasuNaru/PWP]


**Notas Iniciais**: Olá pessoal, antes de tudo queria deixar algumas coisas claras aqui para vocês não ficarem confusos quando forem ler essa pwp.

Bom, quando estava escrevendo essa oneshot imaginei Sasuke e Naruto igual em Boruto, não descrevi detalhadamente as características físicas deles enquanto escrevia, portanto imaginem eles na versão adulta em Boruto.

Eu sei que o Sasuke não têm um dos braços na reta final de Shippuuden e em Boruto, mas nessa oneshot ele vai ter os dois porque sim!

Esqueçam que o Sasuke e Naruto são casados (Kishimoto dxsgrxçxdx!!!) e possuem filhos igual no anime original, pois aqui eles são casados entre eles mesmo e não possuem filhos.

Bom é isso, boa leitura

-x-

Sasuke havia retornado de sua missão Rank S no país da névoa, queria ter ido direto para casa mas teve que passar na sala do sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, primeiro para deixar seu relatório e buscar seu pagamento da missão bem sucedida, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas do distrito Uchiha cumprimentava alguns aldeões por ali e logo estava de frente a sua casa, abriu o portão de madeira pintado com tinta branca e andou pelo caminho de pedras polidas também brancas, e aspirou o doce aroma das flores diversificadas do jardim bem cuidado de sua residência, tirou suas sandálias e as deixou no tapete da porta de entrada e abriu lentamente a mesma, para que não fizesse barulho, sorriu ao ver que seu amor não estava na sala de estar, o pegaria desprevenido, sentiu um delicioso aroma de comida caseira no ar, caminhou silenciosamente até a cozinha e sorriu malicioso ao ver uma bunda redonda e rechochunda apontada em sua direção enquanto o dono dela procurava, distraidamente, algo dentro da geladeira, sem dar conta de sua chegada pois o Uchiha tinha entrado em modo sorrateiro, queria fazer uma surpresa para seu amado.

Naruto sentiu braços fortes abraçarem sua cintura e lhe puxar para trás, assustou-se com o repentino agarre mas logo relaxou ao sentir o perfume único de seu marido, esticou o braço e fechou a porta da geladeira. Sasuke virou o loiro para que ficasse de frente pra si e se inclinou pra baixo para que pudesse alcançar a boca apetitosa daquele loiro bonito, iniciando um ósculo intenso, cheio de saudades e amor.

– Oi dobe! – Sasuke saudou assim que ambos se separaram minimamente, com os olhos fixos um no outro, ônix roxo por causa do rinnegan nos azuis – Estava morrendo de saudades de você. – e depositou um selinho nos lábios vermelhos de Naruto.

– Também estava morrendo de saudades de você, teme! – Naruto afirma com um enorme sorriso e rodeia o pescoço do moreno com seus braços logo atacando seus lábios.

Sasuke o abraçou abaixo da bunda e Naruto deu impulso entrelaçando a cintura do maior com suas pernas, Sasuke caminha com o Uzumaki até a sala de estar e se senta com o loiro em seu colo no sofá. As mãos grandes do moreno apertava a bunda do loiro por cima da calça de malha que este usava e o fazia rebolar em seu colo, mais especificamente encima de sua ereção já formada em suas calça e cueca enquanto beijava a boca do loiro sedentamente.

– Parece que alguém está animadinho, uh? – Naruto perguntou quando o Uchiha largou sua boca para abusar de seu pescoço com beijos, mordidas e chupões.

– Imagine um cara ficar um mês inteiro longe de seu namorado lindo e sensual, que tem a bunda mais maravilhosa do mundo e que senta gostoso. Ninguém merece essa tortura! – e deslizou uma mão para dentro da calça e cueca do loiro, alisando a carne macia. Naruto apertava os bíceps fortes de Sasuke e revirava os olhos deliciado com o trabalho que o mesmo fazia com a boca em sua pele sensível.

– Sa-Sasuke você não quer almoçar... Aaah... – gemeu manhoso quando o moreno deslizou o dedo meio pelas bandas de sua bunda, cutucando seu ânus – ...P-Primeiro.

– Não! Eu quero comer você agora, almoçamos depois. – disse introduzindo lentamente seu dedo dentro de Naruto, vendo se contorcer em seu colo.

– Oh Sasuke...

O Uchiha sorriu e começou a movimentar sua falange pelo canal quente, buscou os lábios de seu amado e deslizou sua língua para dentro do canal bucal do loirinho vasculhando cada cantinho e buscando a língua dele para que bailá-se com a sua. Retirou seu dedo de dentro do Uzumaki e levantou com ele em seu colo e caminhou até o quarto, o colocou delicadamente na cama e o fitou ternamente.

– Você é tão lindo dobe! – elogiou vendo Naruto lhe sorrir com as bochechas rubras – Eu te amo tanto!

– Eu também te amo, Sasuke!

O Uchiha se livrou completamente de suas roupas e ajudou seu loiro a se livrar das dele, Naruto abriu as pernas e Sasuke se pôs ali, beijou o Uzumaki com todo o desejo que possuía pelo mesmo enquanto movia seu quadril contra o dele, moendo seus pênis totalmente duros e pingando pré-gozo.

Sasuke deslizou seus beijos pelo pescoço e foi descendo até alcançar o mamilo rosado esquerdo, o lambeu e o abocanhou enquanto beliscava e torcia suavemente o direito. Naruto gemia alto, descontrolado por conta do tesão absurdo que sentia, afinal ficar mês sem transar com Sasuke era torturante. O Uchiha chupava seu mamilo lhe olhando fixamente e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar, os olhos bicolor, um cor de ônix e o outro roxo, eram hiptotizantes demais. O moreno repetiu o processo no mamilo direito e trilhou uma descida de beijos molhados pela barriga lisa até alcançar a virilha do loiro, mordeu um pouco forte a coxa roliça e envolveu o pênis mediano com a mão, puxando a pele que escondia a glande para baixo, lambeu a cabeça rosada e gemeu com o sabor agridoce do sêmen do loiro em seu paladar.

– S-Sasuke... – Naruto o chamou com a expressão sofrida do tamanho prazer que sentia, o Uchiha sorriu perverso e colocou apenas a cabeça do pau do loiro na boca, a chupando suavemente e passeando com sua língua por ela – Puta que pariu, Sasuke! Aaah me chupa gostoso vai! – pediu agarrando os fios macios do cabelo do Uchiha empurrando a cabeça dele para baixo, Sasuke abriu mais a boca e iniciou movimentos de subir e descer com a boca pelo comprimento de Naruto rapidamente, sentindo o loiro apertar fortemente seu cabelo, apesar de estar doendo, ele não reclamou continuou com seu trabalho adorando o sabor do loiro em seu paladar e os gemidos necessitados dele adentrar em seu canal auditivo como música para seus ouvidos.

Quando notou que Naruto estava gemendo mais alto como estivesse prestes a gozar tirou o pau do loiro da boca vendo a expressão de contrariado do mesmo.

Aproximou seus rostos novamente e o beijou com carinho, Naruto gemeu ao sentir seu gosto na boca de Sasuke, abraçou as costas suadas do Uchiha o puxando para deitar encima de si, queria sentir novamente o peso dele contra seu corpo. Sasuke deslizou seus braços por baixo do loiro e rolou com ele, ficando por baixo.

– Vira sua bunda gostosa em direção ao meu rosto, quero brincar um pouco com ela e com seu cuzão delicioso. – o Uchiha ordenou com a voz pigando tesão.

Naruto sentou-se sob o abdômen sarado do maior e virou-se de costas, aproximou sua bunda no rosto de Sasuke que lhe deu um tapa em cada banda antes de abrí-las e ofegar com a visão do buraco rosado e enrugado de seu amado, puxou o loiro para que este senta-se em sua cara e começou a lamber o orifício anal com vontande, abraçando com seus braços a cintura fina de Naruto para que ele ficasse firme ali.

– Porra! – Naruto xingou ao sentir a língua sabichona de Sasuke lhe lamber de cima a baixo, involuntariamente começou a rebolar sua bunda contra a face do moreno – Awn Sasuke, você vai acabar comigo!

Sasuke riu abafado contras as nádegas e penetrou sua língua no buraco sedento. Fez um movimento com as mãos e logo tinha um clone seu em pé na cama de frente a Naruto, totalmente nú e com o pau enorme e grosso apontado em direção aos lábios carnudos do loiro.

– Me chupe! – o clone ordenou e Naruto sentiu seu pênis pulsar animado. Então Sasuke iria experimentar novamente o threesome usando seu clone, Naruto lambeu os lábios e com um sorriso malicioso direcionado ao clone, envolveu com sua mão o pênis da cópia, puxou a pele que escondia a glande avermelhada, rechonchuda e brilhante e a lambeu lentamente. Diferente de Sasuke, Naruto não conseguia por todo o pênis do Uchiha na boca pois ele era bem dotado, então colocou o que conseguia e masturbar o restante no mesmo ritmo de sua felação.

Sasuke parou com seu serviço no ânus do loiro e o ergueu por uma das pernas e saiu debaixo do loiro, se pôs atrás dele e o abraçou firmemente pela cintura enquanto movimentava seu quadril pra cima e pra baixo, esfregando seu pau duro no meio da bunda do Uzumaki, sentindo o ânus do loiro pulsante contra seu cumprimento que se esfregava deliciosamente ali.

Naruto parou de chupar o clone e começou a rebolar fortemente contra a pélvis do Uchiha. Por kami-sama! Aquelas preliminares estavam o torturando, seu corpo estava em combustão e ele se sentia meio zonzo por conta do maldito tesão que estava sentindo, seus ânus pulsava sedento pelo pau gostoso de seu marido dentro de si e seu pau e testículos doíam por conta do maldito orgasmo que ele estava a todo custo tentar segurar. Logo sentiu algo escorrer pelo seu rosto.

– S-Sasuke...

Sasuke ouviu o tom de voz quebrado de seu loiro e logo em seguida um soluço, parou com seus movimentos e virou o rosto dele pra si vendo-o banhando em lágrimas.

– N-Naruto? – o chamou atordoado com a expressão desolada que ele lhe lançava – O que houve? Eu te machuquei? – perguntou preocupado, acariciando as bochechas rubras e molhadas.

– E-Eu n-ão aguento mais... M-Me fode! P-Por favor! – suplicou o loiro e Sasuke se excitou ainda mais com o pedido tão necessitado.

– Claro amor, você quem manda! – beijou a nuca molhada de suor, viu seu clone sentar em posição de índio com seu pênis empunhado em direção ao loiro, empurrou Naruto gentilmente para baixo e o mesmo entendeu o recado levou o pênis enorme e grosso para sua boca iniciando uma nova mamada e ficou com a bunda mais empinada o possível para Sasuke que esfregou repetidamente a cabeça de seu pau no buraco pulsante, o melencando com seu pré-gozo e forçou a passagem vendo as bordas se alargarem enquanto adentrava lentamente no canal aveludado.

– Oh Naruto! – o Uchiha gemeu rouco, sentindo as paredes internas do canal macio "abraçarem" fortemente todo o seu comprimento assim que se colocou todo pra dentro. Naruto murmurou alguma coisa que não conseguiu compreender pois estava com a boca cheia – Posso me mexer? – perguntou alisando as costas suadas do loiro que rebolou em concordância, segurou firme na cintura e começou a estocar lentamente, ouvindo o loiro gemer abafado.

O clone afastou o loiro de seu pau e começou a esfregá-lo contra o rosto bonito dele. Naruto sorriu e fechou os olhos aspirando para dentro de seus pulmões o delicioso aroma de sexo que exalava pelo cômodo, nublando sua mente. Sasuke aumentou o a velocidade de suas estocadas, fazendo a sua pélvis estapear as nádegas rechonchudas, fazendo aquele barulho de tapas bem dados mais o som molhado que seu pau fazia ao ritmo do vai-e-vem frenético no buraco de Naruto que gemia feito uma puta.

– É assim que você queria, dobe? Bem forte e fundo? Diz pro teu homem, vai!

– Oh sim, Sasuke! Me fode até eu não conseguir andar mais... Awwwnnn. – Naruto confirma sentindo o clone de Sasuke lamber seus lábios, sorriu contra os mesmos e abriu sua boca iniciando um beijo sedento, com direitos a línguas duelando, mordidas e esfregação de beiços e saliva escorrendo pelos cantos da bocas.

Sasuke abraçou Naruto pelo tronco e se jogou para trás, deitando na cama com Naruto em seu tórax, abriu as pernas dele enquanto metia impiedosamente.

– Aguenta mais um, dobe? – Sasuke surrou em sua orelha, vendo seu clone se masturbar com os olhos fixos no buraco que engolia seu pau.

Naruto sorriu malicioso e virou o rosto dando um selinho em Sasuke.

– Você sabe que sim, teme.

Sasuke parou com os movimentos e olhou para seu clone que se pôs entre as pernas abertas de ambos e direcionou a cabeça de seu pau ao encontro do ânus cheio, forçou uma, duas, três até que conseguiu colocar a cabeça. Naruto trancou a mandíbula, apesar de já ter feito dupla penetração algumas vezes com Sasuke e seus clones, a sensação ainda era deverás incômoda e dolorosa.

– Relaxe amor. – ele ouviu os dois Sasuke's dizerem em uníssono – A dor vai passar.

O clone foi se empurrando desajeitadamente no canal apertado até estar totalmente dentro, os três arfaram pesadamente, tanto de dor como prazer. Sasuke lambeu as lágrimas que corríam pelas bochechas de seu loiro e beijou as bochechas dele várias vezes.

– Respira fundo e solta amor! – o Uchiha pediu, assim Naruto fez – Quer desistir?

– N-Não... S-Só me dá um tempo... V-Vou me acostumar...

Os dois Sasuke's se mantiveram imóveis, mas ficaram tocando o corpo do Uzumaki com as mãos e bocas tentando o fazer relaxar, o clone agarrou o pênis esquecido do loiro e começou a acariciá-lo, enquanto o verdadeiro beijava e lambia o pescoço suado.

Naruto sentiu a dor cessar um pouco e um nova sensação prazerosa começou a se formar em seu baixo ventre.

– Huuummm – gemeu e movimentou seu quadril. Os dois morenos começaram a se movimentar lentamente e em sincronia dentro de Naruto. Sasuke ofegava no cangote do loiro, seu rosto estava vemelho por conta o esforço e seu clone não estava diferente.

– Eu te amo, Naruto. – disse e beijou o ombro exposto – Amo muito. – Naruto sentiu seu peito encher de ternura.

– S-Sasuke, eu amo você ainda mais! – confidenciou o loiro, virando o rosto para que o Uchiha pudesse beijá-lo e assim ele fez.

Os dois morenos aumentaram a velocidade, sentindo seus membros esfregarem um contra o outro no canal apertado. Naruto gemia alto contra a boca do verdadeiro, sentindo sua próstata ser massageada várias vezes. Sasuke sentiu um comichão gostoso em seu baixo ventre, seu orgasmo se aproximava, viu seu clone morder fortemente os lábios e o ouviu gemer alto e rouco, o orgasmo dele também se aproximava, eles começaram a meter cada vez mais forte, se concentrando em acertar a próstata de Naruto não tardou a gozar intensamente em vários jatos de esperma, gritando alto, totalmente bagunçado, sujando seu abdômen e ao do clone e pode-se dizer que um jato acertou o rosto do original, assim que o orgasmo do loiro veio ele apertou ainda mais suas paredes internas e ai que veio o orgamos dos dois Sasuke's que inundaram seu canal com sêmen quente e espesso. O clone acabou desaparecendo após gastar suas reservas de energia enquanto o verdadeiro gemia rouco em seu ouvido, sentindo seu pau pulsar no buraco - agora largo - expulsando as últimas gotas de esperma de sua uretra.

Ficaram deitados por alguns minutos até o pênis do Uchiha começar a flacidar e ele o tirar cuidadosamente do reto do loiro.

– Teme... – Naruto sussurra totalmente cansado, rolando para que caísse ao lado do moreno na enorme cama.

– Sim dobe?

– Eu não sinto minhas pernas e meu cu tá ardendo pra caralho.

Sasuke olha pro loiro que fitava o teto e começa a rir descontroladamente. Naruto bufa e dá um soco no braço do Uchiha.

– Ai Naruto!

– Para de rir palhaço, eu estou todo dolorido e a culpa é sua! – exclama fazendo um bico. Sasuke revira os olhos e rola pra cima do loiro, deitando encima dele.

– Mas você gostou, uh? – perguntou com um sorriso safado e não dá chances do outro responder pois já tinha tomado a boca carnuda dele com a sua, iniciando um beijo apaixonado.

E Naruto não podia negar, ele sempre gostava de estar junto a Sasuke.

Ficaram trocando beijos acalorados e carícias até Naruto reclamar de seu estado grudento de suor e sêmen e que precisava de um banho urgentemente, o moreno levantou-se da cama e o pegou no colo caminhando com ele até o banheiro, lá o Uchiha ajudou Naruto a se lavar e o mesmo não protestou, estava podre e se não fosse por Sasuke lhe segurando ali contra a parede enquanto esfregava suavemente a bucha com sabão líquido de baunilha em seu corpo e shampoo de morangos em seu cabelo, ele teria ido ao chão, ele sempre ficava todo molenga daquela forma quando eles resolviam usar os clones de Sasuke na cama.

Após terminarem o banho Sasuke secou seu marido e o colocou gentilmente sentado com as costas apoiada por travesseiros na cabeceira da cama, seguiu até a cozinha requentou o almoço delicioso que seu amado tinha feito e que eles não puderam desfrutar na hora graças a tamanha saudades que estavam sentindo um do outro e serviu uma grande porção em duas tigelas, uma para si e outra para o homem de olhos azuis, e seguiu para o quarto sentando ao lado do Uzumaki e entregou uma das tigelas para ele.

Comeram calmamente e o moreno ouvia Naruto tagalerar animado, como o bom hiperativo que o loiro era, com a boca cheia, sobre coisas da vila quando o moreno esteve fora em missão. Sorriu minimamente, como ele amava aquele dobe.

Terminaram a deliciosa refeição e Sasuke pegou as tigelas e seguiu para a cozinha, lavou os utensílios e os guardou no armário, voltou para o quarto e retirou seu quimono preto com o símbolo de seu clã nas costas, ficando completamente nú, e se enroscou com seu marido, que também estava nú, na cama e voltaram a trocar carícias até que o sono os pegassem.

E os dois dormiram com um belo sorriso no rosto, realizados e completos pois sabiam que seriam um do outro pelo resto de suas vidas.


End file.
